What A Smashing Story
by ChibiDialga
Summary: How is life in Smash Bros. you ask? Well let's find out all the way from the beginning to present day as our weird smashers experience life and meet new people. But with people like the sweet Princess Peach, to the young and witty Ness, to the crazy... Crazy Hand life in Smashville will just get weirder and weirder wont it? R an R please!
1. Chapter 1 Starting from the Beginning

**ChibiDialga: Ummmm so technically this is like my 2nd or 3rd fanfiction because I did like 2 on DA….. Anyway this has been drilling my mind for a while now and I just had to do it. Had to.**

**Master Hand: Can you just shut up and get on with the story?**

**ChibiDialga: NO! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I TOLD **_**YOU**_** TO SHUT UP.**

**Master Hand:...**

**ChibiDialga: Not so fun now is it? Anyway off with your heads! Errr wait I think thats wrong…..**

Chapter 1: Starting from the beginning

Master hand and his annoying younger brother, Crazy Hand, had always wondered how it was to play as their heroes. Every day they would play with their little stuffed dolls of characters all over the universe. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were immortal beings but they just couldn't take all these heroes out of their worlds… right?

Master Hands fingertips sparkled and twinkled and the little stuffed dolls sparkled and glowed. Then, POP! Each and every figure came to life. A red hero, a small yellow rat creature, a pink marshmallow…wait, make that **two** pink marshmallows, a green dinosaur, a boy with a cap, a green swordsman, a racer, a fox, a mean turtle thing, an ape, a warrior suited in high tech armor, and a green man who no one seems to remember. The red hero who was Mario looked at the mean turtle thing who was Bowser and started to run for him. That is until he noticed his surroundings and all the strange people around him. "Mama mia. Who the hell are you people?" he asked while stepping away from the smiling marshmallows. Master Hand quietly watched in the corner while Crazy went to go get some applesauce for his "guests."

" Pikachu! Pi Pika Pika Piiiiiiii?" ( Watch the language. I'm Pikachu. Do you understaaaannd?"

" Yo Yo Yoshi!" (You'd think you would remember the animal that raised you!)

" Jiggy " ( Nice Mustache )

" Poyo " ( Hungry…)

" oooh oooh aahh aahh! " ( oooh oooh aahh ahh )

Mario looked at them dumbfounded. He then looked at bowser growled and laugh - cackled. Luigi simply fainted. Ness played with Pikachu. Mario slowly turned to Samus who shrugged and made darth vader noises. Fox was running around the place questioning everything and Captain Falcon kept mumbling about showing moves…Mario walked over to Link, hoping he could speak english. Link stared at him. Finally he opened his mouth. " Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mario stared at him and fell to the ground. The green swordsman coughed a little. "Sorry got something in my throat." Mario sighed with relief. " Well at least you can-" Mario started until Bowser came and ruined his happiness buy slamming into him. He growled and then started fighting which gave Master Hand an idea. He slapped away both of the smashers from each other and smiled. **( can he smile? ) **Master Hand coughed.

:" I have a dream. A dream that you people would come together in one world. A dream where you would react with each other. I now see that I can have you all fight each other… But you will not die. You will than be known a applesaucers!" and with that they cheered and Crazy destroyed the world and everyone died!

The End! R and R Please!

**ChibiDialga: Wait! Master Hand stop messing with the story! **

**Master Hand: It was Crazy!**

**Crazy: Nu uh! GOsh blubber why ya got to act this way brah! It not funny with all them bunnehs amd applesauce mon.**

**Master Hand: Wt-**

**ChibiDialga: Whatever on with how the story actually goes!**

**Where were we… Aha! I have a dream bla bla bla…**

" But you will not die. You will be known as Smashers and be world known celebrities!" The smashers looked at each other, dumbfounded. "You get free pancakes."

With that the smashers cheered and this would be the start of a great adventure.

**Crazy: I liked my ending better..**

**ChibiDialga: How can we continue the story if it just ends with the world destroying and everybody dying you moron!**

**Master Hamd: Wait theres more!**

**ChibiDialga: Of course theres more dummy! Stay tuned guys! If you guys get the gist you'll see how I'm having the story-**

**Crazy: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh R and R for more of my smexiness! shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**ChibiDialga: I don't own any of the smashers…. or master and crazy….**


	2. Chapter 2 Going On Over to Melee

**ChibiDialga: No one posted a review….**

**Master Hand: Not surprised.**

**ChibiDialga: Meanie! I'm gonna go cry in a corner now….**

Chapter 2: Going on over to Melee

Life went well for the smashers. But there weren't many people to talk to even though with the money they had raised to get translators for all the non english speaking smashers, there were still only a few. That is until Master Hand came to the village ( They each lived in their own house.) and called everyone to meet him in the center of town.

When the smashers got their they saw trophies of people. Some they knew, some they didn't. Crazy zoomed to the scene and tapped each of the trophies on the bottom part and they each started to glow. The smashers raised there hands to the faces as the bright light slowly died down. All the Smashers gasped as the trophies came to life. Most of the smashers were even more surprised to see a few familiar faces.

Princess Peach patted her dress and sighed a breath of relief. She looked up to see a familiar red plumber and jumped on him. " Mario!" She yelled.

"How are you here!" Mario asked hugging her back.

"Mmmm. I don't know. A big white hand came and told me that if I wanted to see you then I should come with him!"

"And you did!"

"Of course silly!"

"But it's dangerous! You do realize this is a fighting zone in a weird way."

"Duh! you told me about it in your visit how you guys fight and daily matches are made at night in the stadium. Hehe! Plus the village you stay in is pretty beautiful to ya know!"

Mario sighed as Luigi came over to greet the princess as well. But, he saw a familiar red hero coming right behind Mario, except this Mario was wearing a doctors uniform. Like usual Luigi fainted just as the doctor came to sight. Mario didn't seem to be shocked at the presence of and just shrugged. Bowser also came over to Peach and started fanboying all of her.

Link walked around the newcomers as a familiar blonde haired girl came over to him. No not Samus! Think of another one! Anyway the girl looked at him and Link gasped and immediately bowed. Princess Zelda giggled. "Idiot."

She almost walked away until right behind her came another Link. This one being a much younger version. She gasped just as older Link looked at him and screamed. "Nyaaaaah!"

Zelda studied Young Link's face and pinched his cheeks. "Awww! You are so adorable!" She squealed.

Young Link pulled her hands away from his face and stuck out his tongue. "Yuck! Cooties! Disgusting!" He then rubbed his cheeks and beamed at the older version of himself! " .Goddesses! I look amazing! Will I really grow up to look that good. If I do I must have a really great future! It's like I'm getting a fortune in a weird kinda way. Now that I think about the girl next to me err _older _me looks a lot like Princess Zelda. Wait you can't actually be _that _same Zelda except from the future! Oh My Goddesses! I think she looks kinda ho-"

Link clamped his mouth shut. "That's enough outta you!" Just then Ganondorf came out of nowhere. " Ha. Ha ha. Now I will finally defeat you-" He then saw the fact there were two links. "Oh dammit! Whatever I will still defeat you _two_! Little boy's…" He then cackled and left to giggle with Bowser about being villians and kidnapping princesses.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked around to go see if there were any other pokemon around. Sure enough there were two of them. Pikachu was surprised to see his little brother, Pichu there nervously looking around. "Pichu!"

"Pi-Pi chu!" (Big Brother!)

"We'll need to get you a translator. Anyway, why are you here Chu."

"Pichu! Pi chu chu pi pi!" ( Because I was worried about you Brother! You went missing in that cave and now everyones worried about you! I just wanted to be with you again!")

"How many times do I need to tell you not go on dangerous missions! Oh well, what's done is done. How about we go and get a translator for you then Chu!"

"Pichu!"

Jigglypuff looked at the two brothers and giggled. How adorable, she thought. Just than she looked above her to see a big pinkish gray looking pokemon. "Hello my name is Jigglypuff! I don't think I've ever seen your type of pokemon, Puff"

The pokemon looked at her and then crossed his arms. "I don't have time for useless talk." He grumbled and teleported away. Pikachu and Pichu came over and looked at the spot where the strange pokemon had been. "Who's that guy Chu?" Pikachu asked.

"I...Don't...KNOW!Puff" Jigglypuff cried.

Fox sighed and stood near a lamp post. He looked at the newcomers calmly until a certain one came up behind him and smacked him on the head. "Ah! The hell was that for!" Fox said as he rubbed his head and then saw who had smacked him. He then sighed as he saw a familiar falcon look at him. This didn't make him feel any better. "What's the matter Star Fox?" Fox rolled his eyes. "Why are you here anyway Falco?"

"To annoy you. And Fanservice."

"What fanservice?"

"I see you've just been slacking on all your duties Fox! Guess your not that good of a leader."

"Yeah whatever. You didnt answer my question-"

"That is why I have come so we can now prank the whole roster of characters and-"

"I am not pranking characters. That's Ness' job anyway."

"Your off your game Fox!"

"What are you saying?"

"Hands off my bread!" Crazy yelled as he scooched between Fox and Falco. "Ooooh so what are you furries talking about?"

"It's hands of my _prey_ Crazy." Falco muttered.

"Ooooh okay than. Anyway you and Fox will share a house."

"WHAT?" Fox and Falco shouted in Unison.

"Uhuh! FOREVER BABY! MOVE YOUR BODY RIGHT NEXT TO MINE! FEEL THE BEAT THAT WAS LOST IN TIME!" Crazy sang as he floated away leaving a sad Fox and Falco.

Other people had also come like Prince Marth, Roy, the Iceclimbers, and & Watch. But they just didn't have any company that they actually knew. But Marth instantly got most of the girls head over heels for him (even some guys ) Roy made friends with Link and Zelda, The Iceclimbers became one of the first child smashers (that would stay) and Mr. Game & Watch just kept to himself.

And so this just end one chapter in the life of Smash.

**ChibiDialga: *Sniff* R and R! Please!**

**Master Hand: Don't beg or cry. You look stupid!**

**Crazy Hand: Brother thats mean! **

**Master Hand: Whatever. Anyways There will be more of this story. Hopefully ChibiDialga will update.**

**ChibiDialga: I'll have a better reason to update if you people review! **

**I own nothing from nintendo!**


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Start the Brawl

**ChibiDialga: I got 2 reviews! Yay so happy!**

**Master Hand: No one cares.**

**Crazy: Lemme see… ooooh Magic Honor and Afro121…. They sound awesome.**

**ChibiDialga: They are.**

**Crazy: M'kay. Good for them. But you want to know what's even more awesome?**

**ChibiDialga: What?**

**Crazy: Me! Duh! Harr harr hurr hurr!**

**Master Hand: That's not as awesome as posting a review! Every review counts!**

**ChibiDialga: That's some weird not caring you're doing there…**

Chapter 3: Let's start the Brawl!

As time passed more and more people would come and one person and was sent back to his time making an older version of that person very happy. Speaking of that older version…..

Link was doing the usual cooking blah blah blah while Zelda said she was going out shopping for a new look and that she might look like a completely new person and that she wanted him and everyone to come to the center of town to show them the new looks of the ladies. Link finally finished his supper when he had a knock on the door. He answered it to see Marth there. "Ready to go see the ladies?"

"I'm surprised you're not dressing up with them!" Link joked get a punch in the face as a reward. Talk about a punchline to a bad joke!

Anyway on the usual stage in the center of town, there was a huge curtain that slowly descended. "I wonder how much the girls paid Master Hand for this!" Ness laughed while Popo nodded his head in agreement. Nana rolled her eye's. She would never go on stage without her brother, even though she would never tell anyone. He just felt like an extinction of herself. Crazy floated on stage and had bows all over her fingers. "Thank you! Thank you! I know I look like the prettiest one at the ball but I will like to show the new looks of our fine ladies of Smashville!" He twirled around. "Alright first up we have….."

"Peachy-Poo!" Peach came out from another piece of curtains with a dress that was actually quite like the same as her other one, except this one had a whole lot more design and her hair was a bit different as well. Her crown also had much bigger jewels. The crowd clapped and Mario and Luigi whistled. Bowser jumped up and down and was yelling,"I love you Peach! Let me kidnap you once more!"

Peach blew a kiss to the crowd and walked out to the side. Crazy poked her on the cheek and twirled her around. "Marvelous! It's like I'm looking in a mirror! Next up is Zelda!" Everyone held their breath as someone came through who looked almost nothing like the Zelda they once knew. Everyone eyes almost came out of their heads as Zelda came with a whole new look. Her hair had went from blonde to brunette and she had braided the front a little with bandages and the tip of a knife coming for the end. She now wore a crown with a blue jewel instead of red and her earrings had changed as well. Her dress went from a pink one to a a purple and white one with too many details to write about. Even Crazy had stopped being hyperactive! Link just snickered. He knew why she looked like this and it was because of the new game they were making. But why change so much. Either way from how much he knew, he yelled, "Looking good Twilight Princess!"

Zelda looked at him and blushed slightly. That caused everyone to roar into claps and whistles and 'Zelda you look even more hot' 'Damn I'd tap that' and 'I'm so jealous.' Zelda blushed even more at the compliments and went over Crazy who was going crazy over her. "Damn, girl you look Sexy!" he said while trying to put his fingers around both her and Peach. "Looks like I've got 2 smoking babes now!"

"Crazy theres still one more person."

"Oh yeah! And last but not least Samus!" Samus came out of the curtains but was still in armor. This silenced the crowd who looked at her in confusion. "Hey! Isn't he a man! I thought this was a ladies show!" Captain Falcon yelled much to the crowds agreement. Zelda quickly got out from Crazy's grip and went over to Samus. "Wait! None of you guys have seen her with her armor off so now this is the chance!" As if one cue Zelda stepped to the side and Samus blasted her Zero Laser to the sky making the crowd scream. They than watched closely as her armor fell off one piece by one piece. Each members eyes if not already for sure were now out of their sockets and rolling on the floor for surprise. Under the armor revealed a blonde beautiful woman in a blue zero suit with pink insignias on her chest, back, and hands. The crowd went while and everyone was nearly going insane from all the stuff that's been on stage. The guys were yelling 'She's a girl?' 'She's so damn hot!' 'This whole time I was fighting a girl' 'That's a nice rack she's got there' and so on and so forth. Everyone stopped clapping when a light hit from behind them and voices started to come. "But you should know that your duty is to me and that I say you enter the tournament."

"I never said I was against it?"

"Don't worry this will be a smash! And I'll help in your close to your final stand."

"Ugh. You do realize this is a Brawl right! I wasn't in a melee."

"Don't be sad!"

"Lady Palutena!"

All the smashers looked to see figures coming toward them.

**Who are these figures coming to the smashers? Are they good or bad? We all know who they are the conversation the name given, it's pretty hard not to know who they are.**

**ChibiDialga: Ooooh. What a cliffhanger!**

**Master Hand: Not really. But your doing more than one chapter for Brawl?**

**ChibiDialga: Yup! I'll start with SSB4 a little later. We barely have any news for it!**

**Crazy: Why. Why them girls so much more smexy than me!**

**ChibiDialga: Cuz your a floating hand with ribbons. Anyway Read and Review please! I always look at them and it's always good to have advice isn't it, so don't be shy!**

**I own nothing from nintendo.**


	4. Chapter 4 Newcomers

**ChibiDialga: Eheheheh I left a cliff hanger.**

**Master Hand: Not really.**

**Crazy: Everyone probably knows who those two were... But that doesn't matter! Dialga **

**got a review! **

**ChibiDialga: 2! Not one, 2! Thank you guys and this chapter is for you!**

Chapter 4: Newcomers

Two figures emerged from the light that had just shone recently. One being a seemingly young boy with brown hair wearing a white toga a gold laurel crown. The most notable things were that he had wings so he looked like an angel, which he was. The person walking next to him was a woman with long green hair and a beautiful white dress with various gold trinkets on her. She also wore a gold laurel crown and had a huge staff and shield.

Palutena walked with her head high up in the air as Pit followed. Master hand quickly came up to the goddess and greeted her bowing in a weird hand way. "Lady Palutena! It's such a weird thing to see you here!"

"Can the cheese! I know you wanted Pit to be one of your smashers but did you have to lock him in a trophy? Master Hand he's my angel and I would like it if you would remember that and ask me before you do things like that. He has fragile wings you know!"

"Alright I'm sorry it wont happen again."

"Alright well than hope all goes for the best! Bye," With that, Palutena disappeared leaving Pit there sighing. He noticed all the attention and scratched the back of his head, blushing. Just than his spotlight was taken when the sound of a nearby engine was heard. The yellow motorcycle seemed to malfunction and had started to go while causing a big explosion to happen as all the smashers ran for their lives.

From the explosion came a fat and ugly man who picked his nose as everyone looked at him! "What? Got a booger hanging from my nose or something?" He then went on picking his boogers in peace as a little monkey had come up from the skies shooting koopas with peanut guns. Finally he shot the koopas down and entered Smashville. He then went over to Donkey Kong and they clapped hands and began to make monkey noises. Suddenly a big spaceship had crash landed on the already broken stage and out came a small astronaut man with little tiny alien creatures behind him. Around the same time a gun had fired at them and an old looking man came with a cigar and a machine gun in his hand. "It's show time!"

He then fired at the sky to which something else had made the bullet sparkle. A little boy came in being hit by a pk thunder. He was blonde and had a striped shirt on.

Suddenly a roar could be heard as a huge Charizard came swooping down with a young trainer with a red cap on. He smiled as a pokemon jumped out of the shadow with is eye's closed. He opened his eyes to see the crowd of people. He then looked behind him as a sword came slashing from the air. Lucario quickly dodged the attack as the masked fluff stood his ground as a huge penguin fell from the sky laughing.

Link looked at all the newcomers who were all coming at once and felt a tap on his shoulder. he then turned around and almost screamed as he saw a young, toony version of himself. "HYAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi then looked to see the second Link and like always fainted. A spikey haired swordsman came to the crowd holding a two handed sword with one hand. "I fight for my friends," He stated as the crowd stared at him.

Bowser looked around. "Guess no new villians. What a damn shame." Just than a howl came from the distance and laser shot towards Fox and Falco who barely dodged. "Can't let you do that Star Fox!" A voice came from a wolf like man. Fox and Falco looked at him in shock. "What's the matter scared?" He taunted.

Finally a blue wind came from nowhere. A blue blur could be seen. Who was that blue blur, well it was Sonic the third party character of course! Everyone's mouth fell from their face. "A third party character? And out of all them it has to be _him._?" Mario shouted.

"**Well yeah. Snakes a third party too you know." ChibiDialga replied.**

"He's different."

"**No. Not really. He carries around guns! This is a kid friendly game and he's shooting guns with bullets! Just go with the flow!"**

"No one said this was a kid friendly game." Mario muttered, after the author had him slapped by Peach. The blue hedgehog then flipped and pointed his finger while making the tsk tsk sound, at an angry Mario. "Sonic's the name speeds my game!"

Before anybody could comment on how cheesy that line was and how he was the last one to make it, Master Hand interrupted them all. "Why are all of you out of your trophies! You were supposed to be surprising newcomers! Grr whatever no one really cares anyway. Make yourselves at home and live with whoever you want to I don't give a crud, I'm going to bed."

And with that the author introduced the newcomers and so you should expect some ssb4 action going on next.

**ChibiDialga: I feel like I forgot to mention someone.**

**Master Hand: I don't fucking care I'm going to bed!**

**ChibiDialga: Sleep tight I think I should to. But yeah this story will go on as the new smashbros is updated. Yeah and I hope I can write a lot so you guys don't have to wait. Oh and tournament are coming up so if you have any suggestions just review and say! Thanks R and R and good night!**

**Crazy: I was never in this chapter…...**


	5. Chapter 5 Characters and where they live

**ChibiDialga: Ahaha you know how I said I would start with the new sbb a little later. Well… I'm kinda starting it now and just updating along the way.**

**Master Hand: Ooh so then we'll get some Megaman, Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, Rosalina action?**

**ChibiDialga: Yup! And we're getting close to our first fight!**

**Crazy: I'm gonna be in this chapter right?**

**ChibiDialga: We'll see.**

Chapter 5: Characters and where they live

It was a sunny day. Notice how I said was?

It started it out with Link, Kirby, and Mario training themselves with some yoga, and the Wii Fit Trainer came and blasted them.

Then came the match between Link, DK, Samus, and Mario with Megaman attacking them all and beating the crap out of them.

Don't forget Villager and how he just came with all of his activities and his really unique moveset.

And lastly came Rosalina disrupting a Mario Kart match with Kirby and shining her way to join the smash bros.

Now this is who loved with who since the author planned to tell when everyone who was there came.

Mario, Peach, and Luigi all lived in a huge mushroom which fit them all.

Bowser and Ganondork lived in a huge dark castle together and always had weird plans to kidnap and destroy.

Diddy and Donkey lived in a little wooden house with a huge banana tree outside.

Yoshi lived by himself just because he wanted to, but usually went to Mario's house.

Wario also lived with himself. Mostly because no one could stand being near him for too long.

Link and Zelda lived together in a plain house but on the inside it was decorated Hylian styled with triforces in each room. No they were not married.

Toon Link, Ness, Nana, Popo, Red, Villager and Lucas lived in a huge house together because of all the people who lived there. This group was known as the child or kid smashers.

Samus lived by herself in a plain house with a bunch of technology though. she didn't mind that much.

Pit lived high in the skies on a floating house just so he could be closer to Palutena.

Captain Falcon lived with Olimar seeing as the two were both captains and had a huge race track with a huge garden surrounding it in their backyard. No one knows how they fit it though.

Kirby, Metaknight, and King Dedede lived in a huge castle as well with an unlimited supply of food.

Falco, Fox, and much too both of the other two's dismay, Wolf, all lived in a regular house which was always lively and crazy.

Rob and Game&Watch lived together because of how old the two were and how much they got along in just a simple house.

Marth, Roy, and Ike lived in a three story house with a lot of medieval decorations.

All the pokemon which consisted of Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Pichu lived in a pokemon house. Each one visiting the Spear Pillar sometime to talk with the deity pokemon.

Snake lived in his own house as well, but was rarely there.

Sonic lived in a Mobian cottage but again usually was running around the place.

Megaman lived in a simple house with a lot of technology. But it had some plug in/ jack in station that he didn't get why it was there. Actually when he came around alot of plug in/ jack in stations were made...

Wii Fit Trainer lived on the top floor of the wii fit gym and usually helped out those who came to her gym.

Dr. Mario lived in the clinic.

Rosalina lived in the comet observatory high up in the sky with her other lumas.

And Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the author all lived in a little house. The author though only went there when she was writing the story.

All the other pokemon and assist trophies usually were just summoned and lived in their respective worlds. But this simple little village was going to get a lot different.

**ChibiDialga: Woah that was stressing!**

**MasterHand: No duh.**

**ChibiDialga: This wasn't really a chapter but I just thought maybe this might help for where everyone lived, so you can get a better picture of the village.**

**Crazy: Hmm this is a really interesting village.**

**ChibiDialga: Why have you been sound sane lately?**

**Crazy: I have! Oh noes I will no longer be insane! This is a tragerdy! *starts crying***

**ChibiDialga: Never mind. R and R guys!**

**I don't own anything!**


	6. Assist Trophy: Ashley's Musical

**ChibiDialga: aha so I'm going to do a little mini series! These are just little musicals so they're not part of the main story though.**

**Master Hand: Then whats the use? **

**ChibiDialga: I don't know!**

LUIGI: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion?

ASHLEY: You'd better learn my name, 'cause it's-

SMASHERS: Ashley!

WARIO: She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanest potions.

ASHLEY: You might be the ingredient I seek.

BOWSER: Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent demeanor.

ASHLEY: You'd better be afraid of the great—

SMASHERS: Ashley!

PEACH: She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair.

ASHLEY: Who has time for girly things like that?

ASHLEY: Eye of newt, I cast a hex on you.

Grandma's wig, this will make you big.

Kitten spit, soon, your pants won't fit.

Pantalones giganticus! Oh no, not again.

IKE: She can rule the world and still finish all her homework.

ASHLEY: Everyone knows that I'm the greatest:

METAKNIGHT: Ashley! You'd better watch your step, or she'll cast a spell on you.

ASHLEY: I turned my teacher into a spoon.

ASHLEY: I'm a slave to my spells, and yes, it's true, well:

I don't have as many friends as you.

But I think you're nice, and maybe we could be friends.

And if you say no, you're toast.

ZELDA: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion?

ASHLEY: You'd better learn my name 'cause It's—

SMASHERS: Ashley!

LUCARIO: Just remember this when you see her on the street:

ASHELY: I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet.

I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet.

I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet!

**ChibiDialga: Awesome? Right?**

**Master Hand: That was so stupid.**

**ChibiDialga: I've been itching to do this! Seriously. Oh and if you don't know who Ashley is shame on you. Her theme is amazing.**

**Crazy: who's Ashley?**

**Ashley: are you kidding me? Alright from the top-**

**Master Hand: she's from Warioware which ChibiDialga does not own! She owns nothing!**

**ChibiDialga: Review if you like this kinda thing!**


	7. Chapter 6 Getting On With Our Lives

**ChibiDialga: ok so now we finally get to the real story. And most importantly I didn't get a single review! People I don't say r and r for nothing! You're breaking my poor little heart! Though I did get a follower! Thanks FluffyFyron! I'm basically continuing this because of people like you!**

**Master Hand: That doesn't mean anything! The real thing is that were finally done with the character introduction.**

**Crazy: For now dum dum.**

**Master hand: Yes for now. Also there might be a bit of fourth wall breaking and foreshadowing of this story.**

**Crazy: Give me some gum gum!**

Chapter 6 Getting on with our lives

Each of the smashers woke up at different times in the morning and did different things as well. This place was just like a regular village. But what about all the other people? Weren't there any tourists around? Well let me answer this question for you.

You see the village actually is camouflaged and most people just pass by it thinking it's an abandoned town. And sometimes if Master Hand feels like it he allows people to enter into Smashville. There is also an alert at the entrance to see if any one like people who don't like smash or tourist' come can have them teleported to some random space. But that's only those kinds of people. But let's say someone from Mario or Donkey Kong comes to visit nothing will really happen…

Ho ho! Giving to much attention to the future chapters! Oh look who we have here! Megaman!

Megaman looked up and thought he heard someone call him but shrugged thinking something was wrong with his system. He walked along the street when Sonic came. The blue hedgehog came up and looked up and down at him. "SO you're the other third party character so far. Neat! Who would think the red plumber, the blue blur, and the blue bomber would meet face to face! Let alone battle!"

Megaman just stared at him. "Sooooo I've been having a question I needed to ask you. Ya see they put all these Jack in/Plug in stations all around town because they aid you can go into the internet or something and fight off virus'?" Sonic started.

"Woah woah wait! I can't do that! What are you even talking about?" This revelation caught Megaman's attention.

"Hmm. You didn't know? What did they call you again…Inter-Robo…Techno Bot… Web Browser?"

"I don't -"

"Wait I almost got it! It had the word Net in it! Net… NetNavi! That's right! NetNavi! That's what they called you. So I was wondering if you can somehow get me to plug in, jack in, whatever into the web so I can run around in it?

"Hold on a sec! I'm not… Whatever you just said ok? I can't get you into the internet so you can run around in it!"

"But aren't you Megaman. EXE?"

"Oh no. You did not just mistake me for the wrong Megaman."

"What? Wrong Megaman?"

"I'm just a robot with emotions. Not a NetNavi!"

"So you're Megaman X!" Megaman, deciding he had enough of being called the wrong guy, he walked away and ignored Sonic for the rest of the day. Sonic looked at him and then shouted," Wait so are you actually Megaman Volnutt?"

_In the children's residence_

Today was Sunday. Meaning the kids had school tomorrow. Which also meant today they were slacking off. One child smasher however, unlike his usual witty attitude, was huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth. The child smashers all drew a stick to see who would go and talk to him. Lucas sighed as he got the short end of the stick. He walked over to the rocking boy in the corner. "H-hey. Umm.. the others are kinda worried about you.. So you want to umm maybe get out of the corner now." The boy looked up at Lucas. He seemed like he hadn't slept for weeks.

"Lucas. Why? Why haven't they told me that I'm going to be in the new smash bros!"

"Umm none of us except for Toony have been confirmed to be coming back."

"So? Don't you understand! I'm a veteran! Been here from the start! They should have put me in there by now!"

"Ness, you're overreacting!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

_In the Fire Emblem Residence_

Roy and Marth were gladly sipping tea while Ike read a book. It was peaceful. A little to peaceful. Roy looked up. "What do you mean to peaceful? Ike's there laughing his head off from reading a book!" Just then Roy spilled his cup of tea all over his pant's. "Oh that's immature!" The author then stuck out her tongue and flipped him. Just kidding! He never spilled his tea and she never flipped him! But then Crazy hang barged through the door. He looked from left to right. He then pointed at Marth! "You there! Give me my gum gum!" MArth kept drinking his tea. Master Hand went over to Marth. "YOU BETTER LISTEN TO- hey. You look just like your great great great great great great great granddaughter!" Marth spit out his tea. "My what?"

Crazy then groaned when he saw Ike. "Ugggh! This is bogus! you know they just made another guy with blue hair! No offense Marth. You have lovely offspring!" Ike spit out his book. **(Wait What)** Cray then went to Roy. "Oh you have a hair color that's not blue! What is that red, orange? I know a guy with orange hair. Yeah he loved sweets. He once stole candy from a baby. And from me. I cried. Oh how's Eliwood doin'? Tell him I said hi! Oh look at the time gotta go hit boats!" Crazy then zoomed out the wall. All the Fire Emblem boy's looked at the hole in their wall. Ike then looked at Marth and smirked. "Nice offspring? Aren't you a naughty boy!" Roy laughed while Marth lunged at Ike.

In the end, this just ended another day of the life of the smashers.

**ChibiDialga: This is a long chapter.**

**Master Hand: It was.**

**Crazy: Hey I didn't see any breaking of fourth walls or foreshadowing!**

**ChibiDialga: Crazy you did one of both!**

**Crazy: I did?**

**ChibiDialga: Yeah. Anyway you guys should've known the people who Crazy was talking about. Oh Marth what lovely offspring you have! You and Caeda are doing some pretty naughty things though!**

**Marth:(Hits ChibiDialga on the head) Hey I was the first other character to be bolded like this! Anyway R and R, meaning Read and Review unless you want to be hit on the head!**

**Crazy: Oh Marth you naughty boy!**

**ChibiDialga does not own anything!**


	8. Chapter 7 That Thing Called School

**ChibiDialga: Ugghh. No one is reviewing. I check everyday and only see people read my story… But I can't tell if they like it or not?**

**Master Hand: Is this chapter gonna tell about the foreshadowings or not?**

**ChibiDialga: We'll see… But it will introduce something.**

Chapter 7: That thing called school

The kid smashers were all sitting and being lazy at home. They couldn't sleep that much last night so it was only 7:00 a.m. They decided to get ready for the day and all got dresses in their normal attires of shirts, parkas, tunics etc. By 7:30 a.m they were all eating breakfast, which consisted of Nana cooking something and then slapping Ness for saying something which we don't want to talk had Lucas be quiet while the rest of the children had arguments about passing the juice or syrup or something like that. After that they played video games and slacked off for the rest of the day. Toon Link would first go up stairs to his room and lock the door… Nana would ask Popo too see who was fighting for the week, which was Mario vs Bowser. Ness would mope in the corner about not being confirmed about being in the new smash bros. but then get over it when Lucas asked him if he wanted to play Brawl which would respond in Ness jumping up and saying he'd kick Lucas' ass. Red would make fun of Ness and the Villager would roll his eyes and just sit down, ready to play. But today changed.

They wouldn't be playing games all day everyday anymore. Ness looked up from his Tv screen and stared at the author. "What do you mean no more games all day every day? Whats wrong with you?"

"**You won't play all day anymore because.."**

Just then Master Hand appeared out of nowhere. "You will be going to school!" He yelled. All the kids except for Nana looked horrified. Nana beamed at this and asked,"You mean I'll actually get to meet girls my age and not have to be stuck with these twits?"

"No Nana. You will be stuck with these twits because you'll all be in the same class. I've made sure of that." The boys sighed while Nana groaned. Lucas walked over to Master Hand. "But won't people notice us as Smashers and kids from video games?" Master Hand looked down at Lucas. "No. They won't. I've placed magic on you so they won't place two and two together. The kids groaned. Again.

Toon Link then came from upstairs. "What'd I miss?" The kids looked at him. They all just ignored him. "Hey but how are we even suppose to get there?" Red asked. Having a reply from Toon Link asking where they were going. "Villager what time is it?"

"7:50"

"Oh then this is how." Master Hand snapped his fingers and they were all in the front of a big building. There was a sign that read, "_Loohcs Elementary School." _ Toon Link looked around and panicked. "Ok I take a lump and now I'm in some weird place without being told. So I have one question. In the name of Hylia, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Ness rolled his eyes. "Can't you read where at elementary school."

"Why are we going to school."

"Cuz Master Hand wants us to."

"Oh Din, Nayru, Farore, what did I do to you to deserve this?" The kids sighed and walked to the big group of kids who were looking at a piece of paper that had what teacher each kid was assigned to. There teacher was Ms. Diputs. Full name was Lived Hctib Diputs. The kids all laughed at the face that her name backwards was Stupid Bitch Devil. They then walked over to the room and sat down in chairs. The room looked kinda ordinary. The teacher came in and she was a middle aged woman with too much make up and wide hips. She smacked her lips as she waddled to her desk. Ness laughed as he leaned over to the other kids and whispered, "Fat ass." The kids except for Nana snickered while she slapped Ness for cursing in school.

Ms. Diputs wrote her name on the board and most of the kids in the class laughed. Ms. Diputs looked back and through a ruler which had hit some kids head. "Why are we laughing?" she asked as she walked over to the kids desk. All the children just stared at the unconscious little boy. "In my class we don't laugh about me, understand?" All the kids nodded. "Ness sat back in his chair." I bet we could kick her a- I mean butt anytime." He muttered. Ms. Diputs turned toward him and picked up her ruler. "What was that young man."

"I was just saying what a wonderful teacher you are."

"Of course you are. We haven't even met. What's your name." I don't think I should be giving my name to old hags, Ness thought. Lucas had read his mind and laughed quietly. "My name is Ness, Ms."

The teacher left Ness alone while she walked away Red taped a piece of paper on her back that read,"_Kick Me" _ The kids saw that and held their hands over their mouth. Nana looked at the teacher and gasped at the sign on her back. She looked down and tried not to laugh. Popo however didn't laugh at all. He grinned and froze a little section of the ground. Ms. Diputs slipped and hit her fat butt hard. so hard the room shook. She got up and rubbed her butt. "I will not be the villain if you don't make me it." She hissed at the class who froze. She then passed everyone papers muttering about how she shouldn't have done teaching. "This is homework if you don't finish it in class!" The kids looked at their papers in disbelief. "This is Calculus!" Villager shouted. Ms. Diputs smiled and just continued on what she was doing. Toon Link who was still mad about being force to go to school stared at the teacher. I'm not the Hero of Winds were for nothing, He thought devilishly. The rest of the day sucked for the kids smashers.

The kids got home and sighed at their long day of boredom. Nana went to sleep, while the rest relaxed and played games.

That night it was rumored that a sudden storm had come and picked up Ms. Diputs and she was never seen again. The kids at school thanked the fact that she was luck. But it was actually just a green little boy with a deep hatred for her.

**ChibiDialga: Oye! Toony's a murderer? Oh boy. That's not good. Speaking of Toony, what does he do in his room alone, anyway?**

**Master Hand: Hey didn't you mention something about Mario vs Bowser?**

**ChibiDialga: Oooh! Fight scene! Wahh read and review. PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I need inspiration!**

**I dont own no nothin from nintendo.**


	9. Chapter 8 That Can't Be Her

**ChibiDialga: I think this chapter might be a short one**

**Master Hand: What? Why?**

**ChibiDialga: I dunno. Just think it's gonna be a short one.**

**Master Hand: You don't really know?**

**ChibiDialga: Nope.**

**Master Hand: Is this a punishment for not getting any reviews.**

**ChibiDialga: Nope. I don't think people read the bold…..**

Chapter 8: That Can't Be Her

The kids went off to school like usual and so the adults didn't have to worry about their pranks. But some of the adults were questioning others. Fox and Falco were walking down the street, finally getting rid of Wolf. They then saw Sheik (Zelda didn't feel like being Zelda right now, also whenever she turns into Sheik they seem to forget that their the same person sometimes ) and Link walking down the street. "Sup! Guys!" Falco greeted.

Sheik looked and puffed her cheeks a bit. Link looked at Fox and Falco. "Not in the mood to talk aye?"

"What do you want?" Link asked.

"Yeah this has been on my mind lately. How come you and Zelda, wherever she is, haven't been updated to your skyward sword looks?"

"Falco I think Sheik is actually-" Fox started.

"Sheik is actually not in Skyward Sword!" Sheik quickly said. Falco raised an eyebrow. Link laughed a little about how Sheik was trying to keep her identity hidden. "Hey can we talk about something different?" Link asked.

"Hmm. Yeah wheres Zelda?" Falco leaned closer to Link."You know you should be cheating on her." Link blushed while Fox rolled his eyes. "You want to know about Zelda?" Sheik asked looking serious. Falco Nodded. "Eh, sure why not?"

"Very well then. If you've come to see Zelda you're in the right place. Even though you can't see her, she can see you. Her looks, changed with magic, her voice, masqueraded as well. Only sealing away her physical appearance she is still the same. Tis not a curse but a last minute wanting for survival.

People look around as time passes. They believe what they see but not know that all it is, is a simple illusion. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition, Young love will become deep affection, The girl you seek will change her ways. Now listen to Zeldas Lullaby to understand her fate!" Sheik chanted while pulling out a harp out of nowhere. She was about to play when she saw the two confused faces. "Do you want me to take out my ocarina to play with you? Last I check, I really needed that song!" Link smirked.

Sheik blushed a deep crimson red. She put away her harp."Sorry. Force of habit. I only talked to Link like this. Actually, most of the time, I only talked to Link just to teach him songs."

"Yeah so will you tell us where Zelda is?" Falco asked while Fox slapped his forehead. Sheik groaned and walked away. "Oh hell! I can't believe I forgot! Sheik _is _Zelda!"

As Sheik walked away, she noticed a little figure walking beside her. She gasped. The figure looked up at her. "Sorry, I'm not from here actually. Heck this isn't even the look I use often but have you seen Link?" The figure asked.

Sheik nodded slowly."Which Link?"

"Toon."

"He should probably have come back by now. His house is over there." The figure looked at where Sheik pointed only that wrapped finger was no longer wrapped anymore but gloved. The figure looked at Sheik/Zelda and gasped. "Th- you- you're…. Princess…Zelda! B-But… no way… That can't be possible! I'm-" The figure started but Zelda placed a figure on her lips. "I look no more like you than the next one. I would be gravely disappointed in the person who mixed us up as one of the same as we are from different times, are we not?"

"Y-yes. Of course. I'm gonna leave now… Your highness."

"Please do not call me what you yourself are. I hope you two have a nice visit with each other."

"Thank you. Zelda." The figure then walked away and went over to the childrens house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Luckily for her, Toon Link opened the door. He gasped as he looked at the girl before him. He could hear the yells of his friend asking who it is but he quickly pushed the girl out the door and grabbed her wrist and ran over to the near by beach with. her. The girl quickly broke free from his grab and slapped him. Toon Link rubbed the mark on his face but still looked at her. "I didn't expect you to come here." The girl brushed off her dress and then looked into his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Tetra."

**ChibiDialga: Oooh! cliffhanger!**

**Master Hand: That wasn't that short.**

**ChibiDialga: Yeah I know. **

**Master Hand: Why did you put her in there anyway? Shouldn't she have been attacked or something for being an intruder? Why is she in Zelda form, even though Link called her Tetra? Does Toon Zelda even have a nice ring to it?**

**ChibiDialga: Shut up! All your questions will be answered in the next chapter… except for the last one.**

**Master Hand: Hey no Crazy? Wonder where he went.**

**ChibiDialga: I dunno. But what I DO know is that no one is reviewing! Please review! I actually read them… Cuz i don't get a lot. :'(**

**I own nothing from nintendo!**


	10. Chapter 9 Fight! Mario vs Bowser

**ChibiDialga: eheheheh fights. Oh I got a review. Thank you, NiceWolf Guest? That guest part of your user is making me wonder things... Anyway guest or not thanks for reviewing and may you live a happy life!  
**

**Master hand: Last chapter... Why did you include her?**

**Chibidialga: read and find out.**

Chapter 9: Fight! Mario vs Bowser!

Mario was at his house where all the Mario representives gathered.(except for bowser of course.) Mario seemed calm and relaxed on the outside, but in the inside he was a bit nervous. Sure its Bowser, piece of cake right? He fought Bowser many times but you never know when the guy could make you feel so ashamed.

Luma stared at Mario as his nervousness started to show. He looked at Rosalina who was talking to Peach. Luma floated to Mario and took off his cap. "Pyu Pyu!" It twinkled and spinned around Mario. Rosalina walked over to luma and took Mario's hat from him. "now now little one." She gave Mario back his hat. "You seem to be a bit nervous?"

Mario shook his head and put on his hat and walked out of the living room. Heck he walked out of the house in general. He looked around at to see the kid smashers playing in the park. He noticed something though, Toon Link wasn't with them. He then saw Ness glaring at Lucario. "It should've been me who was announced to be returning! You were most likely not to return anyway!"

Mario knocked at the cottage looking house. "It's open!" A voice yelled. Mario opened the door to see a regular house that was fairly clean. There was baby blue wallpaper and a few decoration. "Hmph. The house is pretty nice for a rat."

"I told you. I'm not a rat. I'm a hedgehog." The blue blur was upside down on his couch playing sonic colors. Next to him was a white little alien creature that looked happily at the screen. "Why're you here anyway?"

"Just too relax."

"Why here? Why not be with your friends?"

"They get worried too easily. Plus your music." Mario pointed to the screen where planet wisp act 1 was playing. "Relaxing."

Sonic snickered. If there was one thing about his games that were still good, it was definitely the music. Yacker, the white wisp went up stairs and brought pink, green, blue, orange, yellow, cyan, and purple wisp. They all danced around. Was he even allowed to have aliens in his house? "I think I will leave but I have one question." Everyone looked at the plumber. "I played a little bit of sonic colors to tell you the truth, but I was wondering who was yelling out everything?"

"Yelling everything?"

"You know. Yelling the wisps powers."

"Oh. In the game, the announcer. In real life, me."

"Oh, ok. Well bye."

"Yah Yah, good luck." Mario went out of the house. He still didn't really know why he went to the rival companies house. If he really wanted to go third party he could've went over to Megamans house.

It was about to get time for the match between Mario and Bowser. Mario went over to the gym to warmup a little. The Wii Fit Trainer was stretching in the corner. No one else was in the place. Mario stretched a little and then went to the training area. Today the dummy was Olimar. Mario punched at the non moving Olimar. He then switched it to attack mode. Olimar came running toward Mario, but he dodged it and three a fire ball at him. Then a smashball came and Mario got it releasing his Mario finale. Olimar was gone in a matter of seconds. Mario sighed as he left the training room and went to the arena.

Mario saw all of his Mario friends who said good luck. He saw Peach who was in a cheerleader uniform that had "MARIO" written across. She gave Mario a kiss on the nose. Luigi looked at Mario and gave him a pat on the back. Yoshi layed an egg and Luma bounced around Rosalina.

"Alright everybody. The moment we've been waiting for. For this match we will have Mario vs Bowser! The winner gets to marry Princess Peach!" Crazy laughed, but Master Hand slapped him. "No. the winner of the match does not get to marry Peach." BOwser groaned from where he was and Peach breathed a sigh of relief. "the winner will get the mushroom cup!"

"Eew. Brother. That's disgusting. No one wants a cup made out of mushrooms!" Crazy gagged. Master Hand rolled his eyes **(Fingers?)**"On this side, we have the red Italian plumber hero, Mario!" Mario came in waving. "And on this side we have the ugly and big koopa dude, Bowser!" Bowser groaned at his description. More like kind hearted and beautiful koopa king, Bowser!

* * *

_Match: Mario vs Bowser_

_Stage: Final destination_

_Music: Opening SSBM_

_Stock: 3_

_Reward: Mushroom Cup_

* * *

The match started right when the bell rang. Both fighters ran toward each other but Mari quickly did a side kick. Bowser quickly recovered from this and grabbed Mario to give him a body slam. Mario stumbled backwards while bowser berthed fire at him. Mario took out F.L.U.D.D and moved bowser to the side. Mario ran over to bowser and soared up into the air while hitting bowser and taking a few coins. Then, Mario came down to unleash his Mario tornado. Bowser slammed his claw into Mario knocking him back a little. Both Mario and Bowser unleashed their fire at each other. Bowser head butted Mario knocking him out of the arena.

_Mario -1 00 Bowser 000_

Bowser taunted by lifting up his leg and acting like he was on a ledge. Bad move. This angered Mario who swiftly came down and hit him by fire smashing him out of the arena.

_Mario 00 Bowser -1 00_

Mario and Bowser kept dealing bits of damage with fire and punches. Bowser than did that cheap move where you body slam your opponent off the stage while also KOing yourself while you're at it.

_Mario -1 0 Bowser -1 0_

"That was a stupid move Bowser." Mario yelled from across the stage. Bowser smirked as he dashed towards Mario. He then use his shell spikes to which Mario dodged. Mario threw his head forward at Bowser who had a little bit of knock back. "Damn. Strong head you got there." Bowser smirked while throwing his head back and roaring. Mario took off his hat and spun around in reply. Bowser roared as he dashed toward Mario who grabbed him and spun him to the other side of the stage. Mario the let fire balls shoot out of his hand while bowser dodged them to get closer to Mario. Bowser than jumped into the air and plummeted downward only to have Mario dodge. A glowing ball appeared in the corner of Mario's eye. Mario swiftly jumped and hit the ball taking in all the power. He then went up to bowser and hit him knocking him off the stage a little bit. Mario then unleashed his final smash, Mario finale. "Oh yeah, hee yaw," he shouted. Bowser got caught in the flames and was knocked off the arena.

_Mario 0 Bowser -1_

* * *

_Game set_

_Winner: Mario_

_Loser: Bowser _

_Reward: Mushroom Cup and probably a kiss on the nose._

* * *

Master hand congratulated Mario and Bowser was sent to Dr. Mario's office who he groaned to see. Peach came and gave Mario his cup and also gave him a kiss on the nose. Mario blushed. Crazy came in singing, "Here comes the bride! All dresses in Pink! lalalalalalalala!" Luma floated over to Mario and happily spun in the air. Luigi gave Mario a thumbs up. "Good job, bro!"

Mario nodded. He shook hands with the upset Bowser. But only for publicity reasons.

Master hand called all the smashers too the center of town. "All right everybody, the netx to fight are..."

Everyone held their breath too see who would be fighting next. Most of which hope they wouldn't. "Lucas and Pokemon Trainer Red!"

Everyone cheered except for the villains and the smashers who would be fighting next. Until next week!

**Master hand: that had nothing to do with her.**

**ChibiDialga: yeah I know. Anyway next chapter will. I promise. Also Im sorry for having this chapter take so long. Really sorry. And busy. So hope you like! **

**Master Hand: your promises are nothing.**

**ChibiDialga: they too are something! Anyway r and r!**

**I own nothing of Nintendo.**


	11. Chapter 10 Rumored Character: Toon Zelda

**ChibiDialga: OMG I gots a review! OMG I'm so happy! Thank you so much MadocaMagica03! Yeah so Suck it Master Hand!**

**Master**** Hand: Son of a-**

**ChibiDialga: Daughter. Not son.**

**Master Hand: Whatever you still have so little reviews that you can say the person who reviewed. Hmph. Lame.**

**ChibiDialga: You stupid bully, I'm gonna crush you!**

**Crazy: Noes! That reference!**

**Master Hand: Stop being a moron.**

**ChibiDialga: Grrr... Rage!**

**Master Hand: Wait. Last chapter you said nothing about her. So what happened to her?**

**ChibiDialga: You will see. (He's not talking about Nowi BTW ) Also this chapter goes way back to chapter 8.**

Chapter 10: Rumor character: Toon Zelda/Tetra

_Previously..._

_He gasped as he looked at the girl before him. He could hear the yells of his friend asking who it is but he quickly pushed the girl out the door and grabbed her wrist and ran over to the near by beach with. her. The girl quickly broke free from his grab and slapped him. Toon Link rubbed the mark on his face but still looked at her. "I didn't expect you to come here." The girl brushed off her dress and then looked into his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Tetra."_

Tetra looked him straight in the eyes and made a face. "What? Can you not see with your eyes? It's Zelda. I'm Zelda right now." Toon Zelda said with a look. Toon Link scratched the back of his head. "Why're you here anyway?"

"So you don't want to see me? I thought you said you couldn't wait to come back to Outset Island when you can! So I was like, why not pay him a surprise visit to make him happy, but you know what happens when I come? I get a Why're you here anyway, instead of a great to see you or a I missed you and I now realize that I love you! Err um forget the last part would ya?" Toon Zelda said in a rushed tone. Toon Link stared at her. "Well then." He said as he got up in her face. "I missed you and I now realize that I love you." He laughed getting a hit from Zelda as a reward. "Hey ow!"

Zelda looked at him with a deep red blush on her face."Do you... mean it?" Toon Link was surprised and jumped back a bit. He too was a bright tomato. Just then the rest of the kid smashers came right at the beach too see Toon Zelda and Link's faces all close to each other. "Hoho! Sorry if I was intruding on this moment." Ness smirked as the rest of the kids laughed. Both Link and Zelda got even more red then they were before. "I-it's not what you think!" Toon Link shouted. Red waved his hand and Villager pretended to fall into Popo's arms. Nana slapped Popo on the head and Ness walked up to Toon Link. "Alright Toony don't worry we believe you." He said as Toon Link breathed a sigh of relief.

Ness walked over to Toon Zelda. "Well then if you and Toony aren't anything with each other how 'bout you and I get some smoothies?" Toon Link puffed in and made his cheeks all red as his friend started to flirt with an uncomfortable Toon Zelda. "Well I guess you wanna know who you're date is before you go out with him huh? Well I'm Ness. That guys Red, hes Villager, Nana and Popo better known as Ice Climbers, and the shy kid there is Lucas. They all gave a little hello. Toon Zelda still didn't do anything. She then looked at Ness with a red face. She slapped him all the way to where Lucas was standing and walked over to Toon Link. She made a hmph noise as she held his hand. "Go get with someone from your own game!"

Ness rubbed his cheeks. "Ow! What'd you do that for."

"How dare you!"

"Ness, you do realize who she is, right?" Toon Link asked while staring at Ness who was getting up and having help from Lucas.

"What. She's just someone from your game, if I'm right."

"Ya but do you know _who _she is?"

"Guess not, no."

"She's Princess Zelda."

"What? No way! Zelda is more older looking and hotter! Plus she's not as witty as this bitch!" Ness smirked. "Why you little-" Toon Zelda started but was stopped by Toon Link.

"She's not _that _Zelda. She's... my Zelda." He said blushing. "Or better known as Wind Waker/ Phantom Hourglass/ Spirit Tracks Zelda! Or Tetra being her with out the full triforce of wisdom."

"Geez, do all Zelda's have alter ego's." Villager asked.

"There's a goddess."

"Hey, wait. Toon Zelda? Wasn't she one of the character who are in the brawl data base?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, with... Toon sheik." Toon Link mumbled

"I was. But I'm not. I didn't make it in and I'm fine with that." Toon Zelda said.

"Zelda... How bout we go and see Mario's match. I think it's almost time now."

"Huh?" Ness asked. he then went back to his emo look. "Oh that's right two confirmed characters fighting each other... Great." he walked towards the stadium with a hollow look in his eyes. Red came running after him."Hey don't be sad! There's plenty of leaked images of you!"

Everyone except for Lucas, Toon Zelda, and link went after them. Lucas looked at Zelda. "I was supposed to replace him in melee. Now he's worried of being replaced anyway." He said as he ran off. Toon link looked at Toon Zelda. "Its always so dull having to fight friends, but fighting gannondork was always a blast!" He said as he went after his friends. "Remember when you use to fight Gannondork to save me?" Toon Zelda said as she tried to catch up with him.

* * *

Mario had won the match and Lucas and Red were to be fighting each other next. They both groaned. "Yeesh! It's always worse having to fight a friend!" Red sighed. All the kid smashers grunted in reply. "Hey, um, Zelda will you see us fight?"

"Hmm? No. I'm leaving tomorrow." Toon Zelda replied.

"Wait what, after coming all this way?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes, I have matters to attend to. Either way you can lock yourself up in your room and video chat me, right?" Zelda winked as Toon link blushed.

"Hey wait, where will you sleep for the night?" Toon Link asked.

"With you of course!" Toon Zelda exclaimed while the rest of the kid smashers made missy noises and ooh noises.

And with that, the next morning Toon Zelda went to leave but not before she was stopped by TP Zelda. "Do you think you'll join."

"It depends. We wouldn't want clone characters, would we?"

"No, no princess I have told you before that you will be a different person from me. Please remember none of us are clones and are more like different versions of each other."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not if you make it to be." Toon Zelda nodded and used a teleported to get out of smash vile. She safely returned back home, but she wondered something, when would toon link come back to her? And would she really join in on the fight?

**ChibiDialga: wooh! Finished the first rumored character!**

**Master Hand: first?**

**ChibiDialga: pft. of course! And you guys should stay tuned and r and r while your at it! Until then, So long sucker!**

**Master Hand: stop with the references!**

**i own nothing of nintendo.**


	12. Chapter 11 Donkey and Diddy's adventure

**ChibiDialga: I put a poll concerning the Wii U. Please check it out and tell me how you feel about it. The production sales are really low and I'm waiting on games to actually come out before I get it. That includes SSB4.**

**ChibiDialga: I decided I haven't included two important characters!**

**Master Hand: Who? Captain Falcon? Now that you mention it, You never said anything about Snake either... Or is it the melee smashers?**

**Crazy: Or is it Crazy Hand? Ooooh Spooky!**

**ChibiDialga: What, no its-**

Chapter 11: Donkey and Diddy's adventure

It was a normal day for the Kong's. None of them would be fighting this week but it was kind of boring when you didn't train that much. Figures. So all they were doing now was lying around at home doing nothing but watching some T.V and eating bananas. Until an ad on T.V came.

_"Hey Folks are you lying around at home and going bananas?"_

Donkey and Diddy shook their head.

_"Well then, your just plain lazy! But you can get your butt going because we have a treasure for you!"_

Donkey and Diddy were drooling now.

_"Here's a map showcasing the legendary banana. They say this Banana is as good as gold and hey- where the hell are those monkeys?"_

Donkey and Diddy had already packed up and were setting off on their journey. "Oooh ah ooh ah oh." ( Little man, it's time we find that banana! ) Donkey ooh and ah ahd. **(What am I suppose to say guys? :''''O) **

Diddy took out his peanut gun. "Ooh ahah!" ( Oh I'm ready! And don't call me little man. ) Diddy and Donkey went through the forest with almost nothing in their way except for little bugs and big plants. But they said that too soon as too Koopa Troopa's came with a wagon full of bananas which they through at the kongs. The kongs smiled as they caught the bananas in their mouth and ate it. Even the peel.

The Koopas started to worry and began to through Goombas at them. Which they caught in their mouths. And ate it. The Koopas got grossed out and a few gagged and fainted. They then shot Bullet Bills at the Kongs. Which they caught in their mouths. And had their face explode. They coughed as Diddy took out his peanut gun and shot all the koopas. One of the koopas looked up with sad eyes. "How could you... You ate our men... We had families you know... You beasts..." The Koopa muttered as it fell to the grown. Diddy looked at Donkey who was sobbing from the Koopas speech. "Ooh ooh ahh ooh." ( Dude. Seriously I just shot peanuts at them. I doubt they just died. I'm pretty sure they all fainted or got into a concussion) Diddy sighed.

"Ooh ahh ooh aahh eeh!" (Diddy! Respect the dead and the fallen.) Donkey yelled. Donkey walked over to one of the dead Troopas. "Oooh ahh oohh ahhh ahh ooh." ( Watch how you mourn for the dead. ) Donkey picked up one of the Koopas and looked at it. He threw it the sky and caught it in his mouth. And ate it. " Pooh ahh coo ooooh!" ( Aww gross! too much shell!) Donkey coughed. Diddy held his hand over his mouth. "Ahh ooh eehh" ( Gross! You just ate on of those. That's disgusting!) Diddy and Donkey looked at each other. (You didn't cook or anything. Then it would be tasty!)

The Kongs laughed as they followed the map again. They were getting closer and closer and now they wanted that banana so much that they didn't expect what happened when they got to a treasure chest.

"Ahh Ooh ahh oooh ahh!" (The treasure chest! It must have that damn fourth banana in it!)

"Ooh?" (Fourth?) Before Donkey could respond a table fell from the sky. And landed an old fragile looking Kong. "Ooh ahh eeh ooh ahh!" (You want that banana you have to get through me!) Said Cranky Kong. Donkey put his fist in the air but Cranky sat on a chair right in front of the table. He gestured to Donkey to sit in the chair across from him. A chess board fell from the sky. Sadly the chess pieces fell off the table. Not that smart of an idea. "Ooh ahh ahh ahh ooh!" (Aww Shit! I should've known to get that coming out of the fog entrance instead of the falling out of the sky! Damn Dixie always get's the bad buys!) Cranky muttered as he reached down to grab the chess pieces and place them on the board. "Ooh" (Let's begin! Butt Face!)

Donkey started and moved his pawn. The game went on for a long time and finally Donkey won the game. Cranky flipped him and the chess board and walked away muttering oohs and ahhs about Donkey cheating. Donkey and Diddy looked at the Treasure chest to see the banana inside. It was fairly huge and Donkey tried to take a bite out of it but his teeth cracked. The banana wasn't like gold. It was gold. Donkey and Diddy sighed and took the banana home to where they put it as their most prized possession.

That is until some Crazy person stole it but was beaten ferociously by certain apes and had to go visit and be put in time out for 5 minutes. That Crazy person said he was innocent and that he would get out of the corner and said that they'll be sorry. And That adventure was said to just make you go banana's!

**ChibiDialga: Ahaha! Oh Donkey you! **

**Crazy: You'll NEVER HAVE ME ALIVE!**

**Master Hand: We just said that you can leave.**

**ChibiDialga: Yeah anyway I kinda put up another poll besides the Wii U one being what character you want in the new smash so yeah.**

**Crazy: YOU BETTER READ AND REVIEW OTHER WISE YOU'LL BE SORRY!**

**I own nothing of Nintendo!**


	13. Chapter 12 Racing for Joy!

**ChibiDialga: I gots 3 reviews, new record! Their from the same people but that's ok because I still love them anyway!**

**Master Hand: Good for you.**

**ChibiDialga: I know! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Racing for Joy

Unlike Ness, Captain Falcon was sure he would make it into the next game. He was in every game before. How could they just remove his falcon punches? He was one of those smashers that didn't really have any recent games but was always remembered.

Olimar was outside in his garden with the pikmin. Each one lazily walked around or layer down. Captain falcon and Olimars backyard was the biggest out of all the smashers (Minus Rosalina who had a whole planet of a garden). It had a garden in the middle and a racetrack around it.

Captain falcon went into his blue falcon and started the engine. He started to drive so fast that a little but of the grass near by was blowing away. Olimar, in panic hurriedly signaled captain falcon to stop. He did. Captain falcon came out of his car and smirked a little. "What's little buddy? Can't take the speed?"

"I can. But your blowing away the flowers!" Olimar replied. Captain falcon rolled his eyes. He picked up Olimar who started yelling to let him go. He then placed Olimar into the race car. He set the car to auto pilot and saluted Olimar while saying,"Show your moves!"

And with that, he was racing on the racetrack at full speed. Captain falcon laughed and tended the garden they has basically switched lives for the day.

When Olimar was done, he came out in a daze. Judging from his look, hew as pretty tired, so he went up to bed. Captain falcon shrugged and decided to go out and eat.

And so the two captains never switched again.

**ChibiDialga: short, I know I'm sorry.**

**Master hand: You should be! You really think someone's gonna review a short chapter like this?**

**ChibiDialga: Well you never know... So read and review to prove Master hand wrong!**


	14. Chapter 13 Valentines Day

**ChibiDialga: you've been proven wrong Master Hand.**

**Master Hand: Like I care.**

**ChibiDialga: I know you care. Happy Valentines Day! I totally wasn't waiting till this day to write the chapter...**

Chapter 13: Valentines Day

Ahh Valentines Day. The day of love and peace... most of the time. The day were the author has a great excuse to write another chapter. Ahh the love. Also the day were Toon Link decided to go to Outset Island, Marth went back to Akania to his beloved Caeda, and Roy also decided to go back home to Lilina and Eliwood. ( Though Eliwood was crying over the loss of his wife which was years ago...) So Ike was lonely in his house. No Marth or Roy to annoy him... So he spent the entire day sleeping and not noticing how many fangirls were e mailing him and his mailbox being filled with chocolates and cards...

Back in the childrens house everyone seemed to be in a good mood. But they were still playing games. And since it was valentines day, they were playing waifu/husbando simulator or better known as Fire Emblem Awakening. Villiger punched Ness in the face. "See! That's why Chrom should be with Sumia stupid! THEY"RE CANON!"

"Fuck your damn canon! He's with FeMU!" Ness shouted as the boy's began to yell at each other. Lucas quickly tried to stop the fight. Red however snickered, "Why are you guys playing as FeMu?"

"Uuh..." Ness started. O/O. "Why aren't you?"

"Because I'm a guy so I'm playing like one!" Red replied simply. "Also Ness why do you care so much with who Chrom get's with? Wouldn't you want to care about who _you _got with?"

"I thought I told you I was playing as a FeMU! And who did you marry anyway?"

"Easy. Tharja. And what about you?" Ness muttered something about how he was FeMU and how of course Red would pick the sex monkey. "Well... If I was playing MaMU, I would marry, Cordelia." Villager stood upright. "Aha! I knew it! You're a Cordelia fan! That's why you hate Sumia!" He yelled as he and Ness fought again, with Lucas trying to make peace. Popo looked around. Nana stared at him. "So, who'd you marry?" she asked. "i'd get with Gaius!" Nana's eyes sparkled and she drooled a little. Popo pretended he didn't see that. "I don't really know... Anna or Tiki I guess since they don't have any marriage options. And I like them." Nana nodded and kept dreaming about Gaius while Popo kept thinking about Gaius probably had diabetes.

Now in the Mario household they were having a valentines day party. Peach had baked a cake and everyone was digging in. "Mama mia! What a wonderful cake!" Mario said as he took another piece. Luigi was also digging in as well but he didn't eat as much as Mario. Rosalina placed a bit of star bits on her cake and Luma's. Yoshi danced around and ate a few bites as well. Dk and Diddy though however didn't eat any because it was strawberry cake. They wanted banana. (Also the author was furious that Diddy and Dixie were not revealed in the Nintendo Direct that had taken place.) Wario wasn't allowed to eat since he was on a diet. Bowser was not welcomed to the party. Finally Peach gave Mario a kiss on the nose and they had a fun valentines day.

Pit was going around shooting people with arrows. (The author was also kinda mad that Palutena was revealed at Nintendo Direct either!) Fox, Falco, and Wolf went out of the village to go play in space or somethin. And captain falcon went around asking people to show him their moves.

Zelda and Link were kinda bored at home. But it was valentines day! Shouldn't they be on a date or something? Well, technically they were'nt dating and they were both too lazy too get out of the house. And they learned last year not to go outside on valentines day. Together.

_Flashback_

_Zelda and Link came out of the house to find paparazzi (The village was open to tourist on valentines day) taking pictures of them. And asking too many questions. "Ooh are you two going on a romantic date?" "Have anything special planned for today?" "You two finally an item?" "Gonna give us some drama?" "Planning on making babies tonight?" And all these other creepy stuff. Zelda had teleported them out of the mob but everywhere they went they would ask what they were doing together. And if they weren't together, than why they weren't together. Even when Zelda transformed into Sheik they asked Link if he was cheating on Zelda. To which they got face palms. _

_End of Flash Back_

Zelda closed the curtains as she heard noises coming from the front yard. She sighed as she sat down next to Link at their dinner table. He was drinking tea while reading the newspaper. "Well you look at this. We were rated as number one as super smash bros, couples."

"Hmm. There's not many smash bros. couples anyway. who were the other ones."

"You really want to know?"

"Uh. I change my mind." Zelda looked at the newspaper and saw a fanart picture of her and Link kissing. She sighed as she look to the side to see fanfiction right next to it. Link stretched his arms and rolled his eyes. "Gee it sure is boring around here." He said. Zelda laughed a little eat the joke. "It's boring but not quiet. Makes me kind of want to go back to Hyrule." Zelda said as she pointed to the mob of people outside. "I won't have to deal with them."

Link tapped his chin thoughtfully. He got up and grabbed Zelda's hand and moved her toward the door. "Woah- Where are we going?"

"Getting the paparazzi out!" Link said as he opened the door to the screams and shouts of fans. "Hey everybody! Want to see a match between me and Zelda!" The paparazzi got quiet and Zelda looked at Link in disbelief. "Let's go then." He muttered.

Crazy was one of the paparazzi this year so he had organized a match.

* * *

_Match: Link vs Zelda_

_Time: 2:00_

_Stage: Valentine made up stage that has nothing on it..._

_Music: Zelda's Lullaby_

_Reward: No more paparazzi_

* * *

Crazy giggled. "Alright folks! We got our match for today! Ehehe we got the unofficial couple match between Link and Zelda! Yah fan service!"

Crazy pointed to one side of the ring. "On this side we have the green guy in tights, Link!" Fan girls screamed as Link teleported from a gust of wind into the arena. "And on this side we have our beautiful _princess_ of Hyrule, Zelda!" Zelda had teleported onto the stage using farores wind. "Alright you two. This is a timed match so maybe you won't knock each other out but there is still a sudden death. Remember. DO IT FOR THE FAN SERVICE!"

A bell rung as cheering erupted from out side the arena. Zelda looked at Link. "I- I don't want to do this." Zelda said tears forming in her eyes as she walked forward toward Link. Link also walked forward and then they were right in front of each other. "Trust me." Link breathed as he swung his sword at Zelda who dodged in the air and shot dins fire. Link dodged swiftly and the flames sparkled behind him. He then threw his boomerang at Zelda who got caught in the wind and she was in Link's arms who twirled her out of reach. The crowd became a bit confused at that act. And they noticed how the two hylians were swiftly dodging almost like a dance. This got the crowds attention as Link shot an arrow at Zelda who used Nayru's love on it.

Time was slowly starting to run out as Crazy started counting down. Both Link and Zelda ran for each other. "3...2...1!" Crazy shouted just as Zelda and Link had gotten to each other. Both smashers froze as the sudden death bell rang as Zelda and Link looked at each other. "Ready for the grand finale?" Link asked. Zelda laughed. "Hah! You mean ready for the fan service!" as Link grabbed Zelda close to him and kissed her right on the lips. The crowd went wild and cheered as paparazzi had time to take pictures and fan girls fainted. But there cheers soon quieted as they remembered something. A bomb hit both of the smashers and they were both knocked off stage. Crazy hand looked at the stage with disbelief. "And thus ends, a perfect love story," he whispered. He then sighed as the crowd still was in shock. What type of sorcery was this? It was like a Romeo and Juliet moment! But then they remembered that this was just a little match so they weren't dead.

* * *

_Result: Tie_

_Time: 2:00 + Sudden death_

_Reward: Paparazzi going home_

* * *

Zelda and Link sighed as they came back home. Zelda looked at Link a smiled a little. "That wasn't fan service now was it?" Link laughed as he sat down on the couch. "That's for you to decide princess!" Zelda sat next to him on the couch. "Well at least there's no more paparazzi."

"Haha. You're my hero." Zelda replied. She looked at him. "Though I can't say the same thing for next year." Link laughed. "Though maybe we can do this again next time." Zelda said while blushing a little. Link looked at her a little and pulled her face closer to his. "How can you wait that long?" He asked as he kissed her again. When they finally broke apart he winked at her. "Now that was fan service! Happy Valentines Day!"

**ChibiDialga: Yay! Fanservice!**

**Master Hand: And Nintendo Directs apparently...**

**ChibiDialga: Ok I'm just a little frustrated that they didn't announce Dixie or Palutena and instead we got Little Mac! **

**Master Hand: So is he gonna get his own chapter?**

**ChibiDialga: Hell no! Now I can't do a character rumor on him! Yeesh plus he lives with Wii Fit Trainer now if you're wondering and happy valentines day!  
**

**I own nothing of Nintendo.**


	15. Chapter 14 Gotta Catch Em All

**ChibiDialga: I was planning on making this a fight scene but then we sorta had one last chapter... So I'll troll you guys by making this just a random chapter! Aha! **

**Master Hand: Stop acting like what you're doing is a bad thing. Your trying to not have a star of the story-**

**Crazy: Which is like. Totally me!**

**Master Hand: and so you're evening out the roles. I'm correct aren't I?**

**ChibiDialga: I hate you.**

Chapter 13: Gotta Catch Em All

The Pokemon house was lively as usual. Well as lively as it could get. Mewtwo was in his room with his daily meditating, Jigglypuff was practicing her singing outside the house, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard were playing catch with a little rubber ball, and Pichu and Pikachu were electrocuting things all over the house. Which was water, fire, and electric proof. It would seem pretty adorable if you went inside but when Mewtwo wants to go on an adventure you better...

A) take him to to see if he was alright.

B) Slap him silly too see if he was okay. (Which usually isn't the best idea)

C) Either have Squirtle water gun him or shove his face in the sink, bathtub, or toilet. or

D) Run for your lives.

Every Pokemon chose the best option they could think of. Which resulted in Lucario wanting to take him to , Jigglypuff slapping him silly, Red's Pokemon shoving his face down the toilet, and Pichu and Pikachu running away. But sadly none of them worked as Mewtwo dragged them out of the house. Pichu bit Mewtwo's thumb who didn't even flinch. "Eh? Uncle Mewtwo where are you taking us anyway, chu?"

"You're going to meet your lords."

"What? You mean the legendary's? I-I don't think I'm ready for that! Am I pink enough? O should sing them something, Puff!"

"What heck no. Either way aren't there to many legendary's too meet in a day anyways?" Charizard asked while crossing his arms.

"No. Were only meeting a few." Mewtwo replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Heh. You mean like your mother, Squirt?" Ivysaur snickered. Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "And aren't you a legendary too, Saur?"

"I am. But I'm taking you with me!"

"Ehh uncle I'm too young to be kidnapped, chu!"

"Pichu, stop being stupid, chu."

"Okay brother."

"Why are you taking us anyway Mewtwo?" Lucario asked. "What'll we do."

"Yeah you see..." And with that they were in the Spear Pillar. But the only Pokemon there were Dialga, Palkia, Cresselia,and Xerneas. They all seem to be talking to each other in hushed tones. Though Cresselia was sobbing. "Waah! Darkrai never talks to me anymore!"

"Yeah and who cares? Not my fault you're always fighting with him."

"Waah! What'll happen to us? It's all cuz of that anime! Now he thinks I hate him!"

"I thought you did hate him. And does Darkrai even have a gender?" Mewtwo coughed loudly as all of the legendary's looked at them. "If you don't mind I think you said we needed us?"

"And I think I watched your birth which was not pretty at all. I can show you and see how ugly it was."

"Umm."

"Dialga. Really? Seriously. That's like the worst one yet! You made me watch as well!"

"You let it happen Palkia!"

"Why am I here?" Xerneas sighed.

"And why am I not invited?" Giratina asked as a little image of him appeared.

"Giratina get out! You're not in this story. And stop face timing me while you're at it... We can go on snapchat later." Dialga said as he swiped away the image.

"You know I'm just gonna go... See how Yvetal's doing and all..." Xerneas that went away. All the smash pokemon stared at the legendary's. "So why are we here again, chu?"

"Ahh! Pikachu! Don't say that... they can kill you just by looking at you...Puff." Dialga looked at the Pokemon. Cresselia sniffed. Palkia spit. "Well you'd get lonely too if you were stuck here. With the same damn pokemon. And what's worse when people do want to come they start screaming, 'Gotta catch em all!' and try attacking us. You should know that right?" He growled as red's pokemon blushed. Pichu ran away from the group and started to climb the pillars until he was on Cresselia's head." Don't cry miss, chu!" Cressilia sniffed and gave Pichu a hug.

But then the ground started to shake violently and a void appeared if the middle of the sacred grounds. Just then a dark serpent creature came and started shouting. "Ahahaha! Selphie! "

The creature started taking all these pictures of all the pokemon who were starting to get creeped out. "And these Pokemon created the universe." Lucario walked over to the legendary's and took pics as well. "What? Might as well join the fun."

Giratina happily looked at his pictures and posted them on every social web he had. "Ok let's party!" The pokemon shrugged and all got on the dance floor.

And Giratina got only 1 like on his pictures... And that was from Arceus.

**ChibiDialga: I don't know... Just...**

**Master Hand: That was so stupid.**

**ChibiDialga: Just... Dont ask...**

**Master Hand: Wait a sec. ChibiDialga? As in Chibi_Dialga... DIALGA?**

**ChibiDialga: What? I'm a girl! Either way... I'm just a clone aren't I... :(**

**Master Hand: Ahaha Read and Review or else ChibiDialga will make you go and watch Mewtwo's birth!**

**I do not own anything of Nintendo.**


	16. Assist Trophy Shadow: All Hail Shadow

**ChibiDialga: Haven't dome an assist trophy chapter in a long time. Might as well do it now.**

**Masterhand: You don't need to do these.**

Assist Trophy Shadow: All Hail Shadow ( the musical )

Smashers: All hail Shadow  
Heroes rise again  
Obliterating everything  
That's not your friend  
Nothing can stop you now  
No ghost to bring you down  
When there's nothing left to lose  
You win

Bowser: Bow your heads low  
Samus: All hail Shadow  
Megaman: Bow your heads low  
Ganondorf: All hail Shadow

Peach: Suffer long and it will set you free  
Zelda: Only through trial do we  
Red: Find the strength we need  
Falco: It's never over, just another day  
King Dedede: All hope and tragedies  
Fox: And everything that comes our way

Mega knight: Determination of the strong  
Mario: Found the meaning that you  
Luigi: Searched for so long

Smashers: All hail Shadow  
Heroes rise again  
Obliterating everything  
That's not your friend  
Nothing can stop you now  
No ghost to bring you down  
When there's nothing left to lose  
You win

Wolf: Bow your heads low  
Lucas: All hail Shadow  
Snake: Bow your heads low  
Ness: All hail Shadow

Wario: Somewhere in chaos  
Game and watch: We all find ourselves  
Rob: This destruction is the  
Rosalina:Only tale we tell  
Villager: White is black and black is white  
Link: Right is wrong and wrong is right  
Toon Link: Nothing ever fills this  
: Hole inside your heart

Mew two:Determination of the strong  
Lucario: Found the meaning that you  
Pikachu: Searched for so long

Smashers: All hail Shadow  
Heroes rise again  
Obliterating everything  
That's not your friend  
Nothing can stop you now  
No ghost to bring you down  
When there's nothing left to lose  
You win

Smashers: All hail Shadow  
Heroes rise again  
Obliterating everything  
That's not your friend  
Nothing can stop you now  
No ghost to bring you down  
When there's nothing left to lose  
You win

Marth: Bow your heads low  
Little Mac: All hail Shadow  
Wii fit trainer: Bow your heads low  
Sonic: All hail Shadow

**ChibiDialga: Success! All hail shadow!**

**Shadow: Stupid.**

**Master Hand: Tell me about it.**

**ChibiDialga: Hey!**


	17. Chapter 15 Fight! Trainer Red vs Lucas

**ChibiDialga: Hmmm. Another match.**

**Master Hand: What are you thinking about?**

**ChibiDialga: I was just thinking...**

**MasterHand: hmm?**

**ChibiDialga: WHY NO ONES REVIEWING!**

**Master Hand: Of course.**

Chapter 15 Fight! Pokemon Trainer vs Lucas!

What were we suppose to expect from the 2 child smashers? Training for their big match? Hmm? Well of course not! Both smashers were playing video games with their friends claiming it was the perfect way to "Train for the match". Nana sighed as she couldn't seem to get the boys to get off they're lazy butts and actually work. Ness sighed. "Damn you Diddy. And also a Damn assist trophy made it in before I did! that's fuckin harsh!" Popo rolled his eyes.

"Ness you're not gonna be revealed out of nowhere ya know." Ness' eyes lit on fire with rage. He stomped over to Popo who sweatdropped. Ness looked him right in the eye and then he began to sniff and tear up. Villager sighed and looked back from the couch he was sitting on. "If it makes you feel any better none of us are confirmed." He then had a twinkle in his eye. "Except me of course."

Ness sniffed as Nana pat him on the back. "Villager! that's mean."

"Ha like you care about Ness! You're just sad that you're not confirmed yet either!" Nana sighed. Villager looked back to Lucas and Red playing. Just then the front door opened. "Sup bitches." All the kid smashers look to see Toon Link at the door with a pair of shades on. (**If you didn't know Toon Link went to Outset Island with Toon Zelda for a little bit**) All the kid smashers ran up to Toon Link who plopped down on the couch. "So how was Outset Island?" Lucas asked giving Toon Link soda. "Yeah what'd you and Zelda do?"

"Not anything naughty right?" Villager asked causing Toon Link to spit out his drink all over Lucas who smiled a little and went to the kitchen to clean himself up. "It's not a bother."

Toon Link wiped his mouth. "Great Hylia whats in your heads? Either way no we didn't do anything like _that._ Save that for some other fanfiction." He replied. All the other smashers sighed. "Anyway I came back too see my friends match. It's hard too watch stuff like that on T.V! So lame." He slapped Red and Lucas on the back.

"Yeah. Well it's not fun." Red sighed. He ten glanced up at the clock. It was almost time for his destined match with Lucas. Villager smirked as he stood next to Toon Link. "Heh almost forgot, Toony's been confirmed as well."

Ness went to his corner of shame. Nana and Popo sighed as they went to go get some icecream from the freezer. The kid smashers were still being lazy though they didn't really get to know about how Outsest Island was.

Just as it was time for the match Red stopped by the Pokemon house to get his Pokemon. He was greeted at the door from Lucario who smiled. Red always loved the Pokemon house. It reminded him of his world. His home. Mewtwo glared at Red who blushed. How could he forget the many times he tried to capture Mewtwo? Pichu waved at him and wagged his tail. "Welcome Red, chu!"

Pikachu came up from behind Pichu and smiled and waved at Red as well. "Come to get your Pokemon, chu?"

"Mmhmm." Pikachu nodded and went over to a room. "We had Jigglypuff knock them out to rest for a little bit okay, chu?" Just then Jigglypuff came out of the room and slammed the door growling. Red opened the door to see his Pokemon sleeping. "Good to see ya guys." He said as he put them in their pokeball. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Lucario said as he lead Red to the door. When Red left Lucario sighed. "He reminds me of..." He shook his head and went to his room. Pikachu looked at Lucario and then at Pichu. "I wonder how it's like to have a trainer, chu..."

Red left the Pokemon house and made his way to the stadium to where all his friends were. "Good luck." He said as he shook hands with Lucas just as Crazy's voice boomed through the speaker. "Ladies and Ladies and more gentlefish! Welcome to the SUPER SMASH BROS.!" the crowd cheered. "Heh yeah. Ya love meh. Anyhoo, On this side we have the shy guy with PSI power's Lucas!" The crowd cheered as Lucas came walking onstage blushing. He then sparked a little bit of electricity at a few girls who fainted. "And on this side we have, the Pokemon master, who came from Kanto, Pokemon Trainer, Red!" The crowd cheered again as Red came on stage and sighed. "Didn't think this was a contest..."

Just then Master Hand came on stage. "Alright boys. This is gonna be a fair match. Red, only one Pokemon at a time. Remember that. Let the match begin!" He yelled as the stage began to transform and Red went into the background.

* * *

_Match: Pokemon Trainer vs Lucas_

_Stock: 3 OOO_

_Stage: Pokemon Stadium_

_Music: Just for the lolz that this music wasn't in brawl Pokemon X and Y gym leader music!_

_Reward: Brawl Badge_

* * *

Red called out Squirtle to start with. Lucas looked at Squirtle and then dashed for it. Squirtle used its dash attack and slid across the stage on its shell. Lucas quickly jumped into the air and used PK Thunder in which Squirtle dodged and used this chance to attack Lucas using his surf attack on Lucas. Lucas got hit and stood up slowly. He then used his PK fire to stop the dashing Squirtle. Quickly Lucas got close to Squirtle and used his PSI powers to shoot Squirtle into the air while being hit greatly damaging it. Squirtle started looking weak but wwas then finished off as Lucas' stick slammed right into it knocking it out of the rink.

Squirtle -1 _OO _Lucas _OOO_

Red called out Ivysuar next. Ivysuar quickly entangled Lucas in his vine whip and hitting him with his vines as well. Using his vines Ivysaur knocked Lucas off stage.

Ivysaur _OO _Lucas -1 _OO_

Lucas fell right on top of Ivysaur who flinched. and got free. Lucas then began using fire all over the place but not until the stage switched to an electronic kind of stage in which the fighters were trying to keep up with the little escalator. Both fighters made it near each other trying to hit each other with long ranged attacks. But sadly the escalator things seem to have gotten them as they both tripped and fell off stage.

Charizard -1 _O _Lucas -1 _O_

Thankfully the stage changed back to normal as the fighters went back on stage. Chraizard breathed flames into the air and glided toward Lucas. He used Rocksmash to which Lucas dodged and blasted some energy at him. Charizard used flamethrower on Lucas who started running away from the flames. Lucas tried to use his own flames on Charizard as well. Charizard used Fire Fang on Lucas who in turn hit him with his stick. Hard. It almost hit him off stage but then the stage changed. Again. To the windy stage and Lucas was flying up high and Charizard. Not as much. Charizard and Lucas were fighting in air and Charizard seem to be having the advantage as he was Fire/Flying type. Just then a shiny ball came towards them. Lucas used his PK thunder but was then hurt from Charizard. The two fighter strained to get the glowing ball of power until Charizards claws broke at the smash ball and he started to glow. The stage had then changed back to the normal stage again and Lucas ran all around the place trying to not be in Charizards line of fire. But he wasn't lucky. Red smiled as he yelled releasing all his pokemon at once yelling," Take this Triple Finish!" Saur Char Squirt. Lucas was off the stage and somehow instead of being knocked off the stage, he was Star KO'ed. (Star KO is when they go up and they yell while having a star flash in the background.)

GAME SET

* * *

_Winner: Pokemon Trainer_

_Loser: Lucas_

_Reward: Brawl Badge_

* * *

Red and Lucas shook hands. "Good match."

"Yeah. You too."

They both went back home to celebrate and found out next match was Pit vs Diddy Kong. They got a knock from the door soon afterward. Red opened the door and gasped. "No way."

"Can you believe it? Well Redy boy, seems we came out from town."

"He's being stupid. Look we came all the way from Kanto to congratulate you! You should be happy!" Red grunted and slammed the door right in their faces making all the other kid smashers go up to the door to see old friends of his.

**ChibiDialga: Eeeh. Fight scenes. Yuck! Hate writing them!**

**Master Hand: oh well. Hey who's the old friends.**

**ChibiDialga: Review and wait hehehehehehe**

**I won nothing of Nintendo!**


	18. Chapter 16: Why Me?

**ChibiDialga: I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating but no ones viewing or reviewing and I've been super busy. **

**Master Hand: Finally your here. You left a cliffhanger and just kept people waiting.**

**ChibiDialga: I said I was sorry!**

**Master Hand: Sorry is not an excuse.**

**ChibiDialga: I know. I feel ashamed. *cries in a corner***

Chapter 16: Why me?

All of the kid smashers opened the door to see a shocked girl and boy. the girl looked king of like red except she was more... Your know what I'll just describe them myself. The girl had long brown hair and was wearing a turquoise tank top with black lining and frilly red skirt. She had white shoes with a single red stripe and turquoise socks. A yellow bag was also across her body. She also wore a white hat with a red design kind of like the half of a pokeball.

The boy next to her had spiky orangish hair a black leather jacket on top of a white shirt and tan pants. He also wore plain old blacks shoes. The kid smashers looked back at red who looked pretty mad at the moment. Quickly the girl and boy unfroze and looked at the kids smashers. "Can we see Red?" The girl asked.

The guys were basically drooling over her and Nana sighed and showed them in. Red looked at the girl and boy and hissed at them. "Yeesh Redy boy no need to get so angry." The boy laughed.

"I never told you guys to come here! And don't call me that." Red hissed.

"Red we came all the way from Kanto to see your sorry face and yet here you are being rude." the girl said clicking her tongue. The kids smashers watched closley. "Yeah well, like I said no one asked you to come."

"So? Don't you want to know why we came?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you guys are already leaving."

"No can do buddy this chapter would be lame if we just left."

"Exactly." Red rolled his eyes. "Plus you are using our pokemon's eggs Red." The rest of the kid smashers started getting bored as the conversation was getting boring. "Just say your names, even though it might be obvious to the viewers it's not to is so just tell us already."

The boy looked at the smashers and winked. "The names Blue!" *insert Gary oak meme*

Villager busted out laughing getting a weird look from the smashers. "Sorry, it's just Red, Blue? What kind of names are those? What's her name? Green?" Nana slapped him hard across the face."I wouldn't be talking _Villager."_

Villager sighed as he remembered his own name was pretty stupid. The girl sighed and walked over to villager helping him get up. "No my name isn't green, it's Leaf."

Lucas looked at the trainers. "Oh okay, but why are you here?"

"Because we are filling in for rumored characters." Blue said matter of factly. Leaf pointed a finger at him. "You are in filling in. People think I could be a costume swap for Red."

Red blushed a little. Don't know why he just did. he went over to where Blue was. "Who're you filling in for anyway?"

"Kalos Trainer."

"Calem and Serena. Said they had stuff do."

Red grunted. Ness walked over to him and put a hand over his shoulder. "It's okay man. I feel your pain. You might be replaced by the new generation." He glared at Lucas who looked away.

"How long are you gonna stay?" Red asked.

"Hmm. A week." Leaf replied getting a shocked face from everyone. "Or how long we feel like it."

"A week? Thats longer then the time Zelda stayed!" Toon Link growled.

And with that, we all know it's gonna be a long week For the smashers.

**ChibiDialga: That was a boring chapter. I think I'm getting old.**

**Master Hand: meh. You were always old. **

**ChibiDialga: rude. Anyway Review. Please. I'm begging you. Just review. *puppy dog face***

**Master Hand: *gags***

**ChibiDialga: *punches Master hand***

**i don't own anything from Nintendo!**


	19. Chapter 17 The Villains

**ChbiDialga: I feel like we need to give more spotlight to certain characters?**

**Master Hand: Like me?**

**Crazy Hand: Nah you ain't worth no nothin'.**

**ChibiDialga: No...**

**Master Hand: OH YEAH YOU REPLACED ME WITH MEIKO IN THAT OTHER STORY!**

**ChibiDialga: Oh you're right! Hey guys I just started a vocaloid story that's kind of like this one! Feel free to check it out!**

**Master Hand: *Rolls eyes (Fingers?)***

Chapter 17: The "Villains"

It was a bright sunny day in Smashville but either way, there was a a gigantic dark castle looming near the beach. Inside were the "villains." Or at least the most known ones. They were both pretty old here they were having a slumber party. The turtle villain looked up from his pot of tea and yelled, "We are not having a slumber party!" While the dark skinned one with a pointy nose gave the author a finger.

Anyway, they were both playing a game of checkers while drinking a nice hot cup of green tea. Ganondorf had just jumped one of Bowser's kings to which the turtle got up and threw the board at the other man. Ganondorf just calmly drank his tea and then looked up. "Sit your shell down and drink you're damn tea!" **(Heh, remind you of a certain FFVI character?)**

Bowser grunted and played with his little Mario action figures, to where Bowser was beating up Mario and Luigi and smooching the princess. He laughed maniacally. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow then smirked, "I see you're playing with dolls again."

Bowser was red in the face as he quickly let go of his dolls. "A-am not! A-and they're not dolls! They're action figures!" Ganondorf's laugh boomed throughout the castle. Bowser pouted and picked up his dolls. "We never do anything anymore. I wanna go kidnap Peach!" Bowser said.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. He then set his cup of tea on a fancy little plate and walked toward the door. Bowser hurriedly got up from where he was and tripped while going to Ganondorf. They both went outside and the sun hit their eye's to which the both screamed. Ganondorf with his manly screams and Bowser with his girly one. Luckily for the author, the kid smashers were there and they were laughing their asses off. Bowser gave them a glare to which they stopped laughing for a sec and then laughed harder. This time Ganondorf gave them a murderous smile and they stopped laughing. One of them even fainted!

The two old villains were walking around town when they saw Wolf annoying Fox and Falco. They both sighed. Seems like he wasn't giving up on being annoying. They walked around even more and saw King Dedede hitting Kirby and Metaknight on the back. Sure he wasn't that much of a villain anymore but still. He was one and that's what counts.

As the two villains got deeper into town they heard a cry for help. They both ran to the source of the help to see Peach on the floor crying while Zelda was patting her back trying to comfort. Peach wailed and cried for help while Zelda sweat dropped as she continued to pat her back. Bowser grinned like an idiot while Ganondof stared at them sensing something bad was gonna happen. They saw Mario and Link from the corner of their eye's walking away from them. D-did they just dump them? Looks like today was Bowser's lucky day.

He went up to the two princesses who looked up at him. Ganondorf made sure to stay behind. "Oh no! My dear sweet Peach! What happened!" Bowser said in a knight tone.

Zelda lifted an eyebrow while Peach looked up surprised. She then gave a devilish smile as a plan formed into her head. Peach jumped into Bowser's arms crying as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Now Ganondork was sure something was wrong.

Zelda look to the side to see Ganondorf watching them. _What's he doing here, _She thought as she went back to paying attention to Bowser and Peach. Bowser's face was like a bright tomato which made it so hard not to laugh at him. "Oh Bowser, it's horrible! I-I asked Mario if he could go shopping with me and Zelda and he straight up refused me! What a terrible man!" She cried. Ganondorf knew where this was going and smirked wanting to see the fool fall right into their trap. Bowser had a vein pop in his head, "Why that little! I will go with you my dear Peachy poo!" He yelled. Peach sweat dropped. _Peachy Poo?_

Either way her act wasn't done yet. She smiled a bright smile and happily cried, "Oh thank you Bowser! I knew you were better than, that-that horrible man!" Ganondorf smirked as he walked away. Like hell would he save that turtle and was ready to dig Bowser's grave.

_5 hours later at the shopping plaza_

Bowser groaned as he walked, barely seeing where he was going from all the boxes that were stacked in his arms. "Peachy poo, can't we take a break now?"

"Don't call me that turtle butt," Peach replied. She was starting to get annoyed with all his complaining. Bowser groaned some more get a kick in the shin and all the boxes falling on him. "Hmph!" Peach stomped away.

Zelda sighed. "You fell for it. And this is your punishment for being an idiot." Zelda walked where Peach was going before turning back and saying, " Oh and a lot of things in there are fragile and so if anything gets damaged." Her eyes turned red. How the fuck did she do that? "I will stick an arrow through you and your mother and make you regret it for the rest of your life." She turned and walked away.

Bowser sobbed quietly to himself. Not mama Bowser.

_10:00 P.M_

Bowser groaned as he fell into his house. Ganondorf sipped his tea not even batting an eyelash. "You must be really stupid if you fell for that trick." Ganondork said as he looked at the turtle thing. Boozer looked back at him. "Shaddup."

**ChibiDialga: falling for the old trick in the book.**

**Master Hand: Ganondork? Boozer?**

**ChibiDialga: My new nicknames for them.**

**Master Hand: Lame.**

**ChibiDialga: Shaddup! Anyway R and R please!**

**I own nothing of Nintendo!**


End file.
